


Patience isn’t Spider-Man’s Virtue

by Somebodytell_them



Category: Spider-Man - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Peter misses his boo, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony and Peter are Disasters, pepper Potts and Michelle Jones could take over the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somebodytell_them/pseuds/Somebodytell_them
Summary: Peter Parker was a lot of things: Smart,Selfless, funny and obviously strong. Peter Parker was plenty of amazing things, patient was not one of them.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Patience isn’t Spider-Man’s Virtue

Peter Parker was a lot of things: Smart,  
Selfless, funny and obviously strong. Peter Parker was plenty of amazing things, patient was not one of them.

MJ and Pepper had been on a business trip to all of the foreign Stark branches the past year. Peter and MJ we’re finally engaged and with the announcement came the news to them that they were taking over Stark Industries. Peter has been working on the technology side, getting to know his employees, and MJ was dealing with legal. Unfortunately, this meant her and Pepper had to travel to Stark branch and sign turn over forms. She’d been traveling the entire year and Taiwan was the final stop. It was supposed to be a two week trip and both Pater and Tony were getting antsy as it dragged on. They both missed their partners, which everyone in the compound understood. The Avengers knew they’d be in a state if they didn’t see their partners for almost a year, and they were trying to sympathize, they really were, 

But Tony was ANNOYING when he missed Pepper, but he’d done this before, Peter on the other hand hadn’t been this far from MJ since they were sixteen, and he was, to be frank, being a whiny little bitch.

At first they were fine, but with every new country and each shortened phone call Peter got angry and bitchy. Walking around grumpy and denying it. It took three months before he was snapping at Cap.

He was in his room when Steve opened the door without knocking, poking his head in with a smile. Peter was pacing his room, and snapped his eyes over to Steve angrily.  
“Hey Pete wanna go with me to the park?” 

“No, and why the hell can’t you ever knock? I am a twenty year old man, I’d like some fucking privacy!” Steve just froze, not used to seeing the usually chipper boy act like this. 

It was like that for weeks, putting a little too much strength into training with Tony’s drones, breaking fifteen of them. He was denying all attempts to take his mind off MJ, even going as far as to outright ignore Bruce when he asked the boy if he’d like to work with him one morning. 

Then came the insecurity, apologizing for being an ass and being depressed. Clint and Tony were the only two Peter were willing to see, cause they both got it. 

After that came the overly cheery facade, baking with Sam and Wanda, baking enough cake to feed all of NY. 

By the time Tony had gone through the stages as well, the Avengers almost wished they could deal with aliens instead. 

-.-.-

Sitting in the lab with Tony, Peter tried focusing on his webshooters, but his mind kept wandering back to MJ and what she was doing, or when she would be coming home.  
“Hey FRIDAY? When-“ The almost exasperated sounding A.I. interrupted his question, having already answered it 25 times. Seriously, Natasha asked FRIDAY to keep count. 

“Mrs. Potts-Stark and Ms Michelle are scheduled to come home in fifteen hours. They should be getting onto the jet now. I will notify you when they are close.” 

Tony sighed, secretly thankful Peter was being the more annoying one this time, asking FRIDAY all the questions he wanted too and finally letting Tony not be the one pissing everyone off. 

“Kid, just chill. By this time tomorrow your scary girlfriend and my scary wife will be home. We gotta chill though, because Cap already wants to strangle the both of us.” 

“Fiancée. She’s my fiancée, and fine. I’ll just go take a shower and maybe a nap or something. God knows how long we’ve been in here.”

“You’ve been in the Private Lab for 2 days, 12 hours and 34 minutes. In approximately 22 seconds Natasha and Bucky will be in here to escort you both out under the ‘even geniuses need damn sleep’ protocol.” Peter turned to look at Tony, who just sighed, putting his things away. 

Anyone else he’d argue with, but Natasha only had the one protocol and arguing with her was suicidal.

By the time the two Russians made it to the door, Peter and Tony were making their way out, both grumbling about needing showers and food. 

Bucky narrowed his eyes, looking back and forth at the two men. 

“We were just about to come and get you too. You’ve been in the lab way too long.” 

Peter nodded, rubbing the back of his neck in mild embarrassment. 

“Yeah, well Pepper and MJ will be home soon and I for one don’t wanna stink. So I’m going to shower, eat, and then take a nap before they get here.” Tony nodded, pointing behind Peter when the boy walked away.

“Same, so I’ll see you at the table?” Natasha rolled her eyes behind Tony’s back, ready to strangle the man. 

“Come on Buck, lets make sure the idiot geniuses get breakfast. It’s almost nine.” 

-.-.-

When Peter and Tony were finally showered and fed, they both immediately fell asleep on the couch nearest the elevator, brushing off attempts to get them to bed. 

“Nah, it’s only five hours till they land, so the kid and I will just catch some shut eye till then.” 

Bucky, Steve, Nat, and Bruce rolled their eyes at the twos ridiculousness, but sitting in the living-room with them none the less.

“Boss-“ FRIDAY hadn’t even finished her statement when Pater sprung to his feet, waking Tony who had his head rested on the boy’s shoulder, causing him to jump up as well. 

Watching the two of them try to act cool, pacing and awkwardly fiddling with the couch cushions was so funny it was almost painful, but the four Avengers knew they’d take the mood swings and having to drag their teammates out of the lab if it meant getting to watch their reunions.

As soon as the elevator opened, both men dropped any purchase of trying to be cool, running across the room as soon as the two women had gotten out of it.

Pepper expected it, so her suitcase was already shoved to the side when she saw Tony, meeting him halfway in a hug that looked both desperate and familiar. They’d done this dance a million times but it was still cute that they got this excited all over again even after all these years. 

MJ’s eyes widened when she saw peter, and she sighed in relief, tripping over her suitcase in attempt to reach Peter, who of course caught her and gripped her in a hug that would have had people worried about MJ’s safety if she hadn’t been gripping peter so hard her knuckles were turning white. 

“I missed you MJ.” Peter buried his face in her neck, kissing her collarbone and grinning.

Huffing a laugh, MJ swayed a bit in his hold, the grin never leaving her face. “Missed you too Tiger.” 

-.-.-

After about ten minutes, Peter pulled back, moving to wrap an arm around her waist and grabbing her suitcase with his other hand. 

“I’m going upstairs, see you in two weeks.” MJ slapped his shoulder but said nothing more as her fiancé escorted her towards the elevator, their plans once they got to their floor clear as day.

“Don’t you wanna apologize for being an ass for almost a year?” 

Peter didn’t even turn around.

“In two weeks!”


End file.
